filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Sărbători cu surprize
Sărbători cu surprize (titlu original Matchmaker Santa) este un film TV care a fost regizat de David S. Cass Sr. A fost transmis prima oară de Hallmark Channel la 17 noiembrie 2012. thumb|300px Prezentare Încântat de întâlnirea de lux ea și puțin intimidant viitor mama-in-lege, în stare proaspătă se confruntă Melanie face Trek la domiciliu logodnicul ei pentru Crăciun. În ciuda faptului că Justin este un dependent de muncă, Melanie este peste cap de tocuri pentru el și vede un viitor luminos pentru ei. Cel mai bun prieten Melanie lui, crede că este mai potrivit pentru Dean, lui Justin mult timp și asistent de încredere. Deoarece Justin este cunoscut pentru a alege locul de muncă peste Melanie, Dean multe ori stă în a însoți Melanie pe ei "datele". Cu un pic de ajutor de la un om pe nume Chris, Melanie și Dean ajung blocați într-un mic oraș adormit, romantic numit Buford Falls. Aici, totul este despre Crăciun. Va magie Chris "este cheia pentru Melanie și Dean vacanță fericirea? Excited about meeting her upscale and slightly intimidating future mother-in-law, fresh faced Melanie makes the trek to her fiancé's home for Christmas. Despite the fact that Justin is a workaholic, Melanie is head over heels for him and sees a bright future for them. Melanie's best friend, thinks she's is better suited for Dean, Justin's longtime and dependable assistant. Because Justin is known to choose work over Melanie, Dean often times stands in to accompany Melanie on her "dates." With a little help from a man named Chris, Melanie and Dean end up stranded in a sleepy, little romantic town called Buford Falls. Here, it is all about Christmas. Will Chris' magic be the key to Melanie and Dean's holiday happiness? IMDb: Ca o fetiță, Melanie Hogan (Lacey Chabert) a dorit să găsească propriul prinț fermecător la fel ca și părinții ei au găsit dragostea adevărată. Acum un adult, Melanie se execută propria brutărie și datând un CEO frumos, Justin (Thad Luckinbill). Deși lucrurile par perfect atunci când Justin cere Melanie să-și petreacă vacanța împreună la casa lui lac frumos nordul statului-și îndeplini mama sa. Melanie trezeste petrece mai mult timp cu cel mai bun prieten lui Justin și asistent loial, Dean (Adam Mayfield), care s-ar putea fi adapostirea o pasiune secretă pe ei. Când apar complicatii care mingea de la margine Melanie și Dean împreună peste vacanță, va realiza două acestea sunt menite să fie? Scris de www.hallmarkchannel.com As a little girl, Melanie Hogan (Lacey Chabert) wished to find her own prince charming just like her parents found true love. Now an adult, Melanie is running her own bakery and dating a handsome CEO, Justin (Thad Luckinbill). Although things seem perfect when Justin asks Melanie to spend the holidays together at his beautiful lake house upstate-and meet his mother. Melanie finds herself spending more time with Justin's best friend and loyal assistant, Dean (Adam Mayfield), who just might be harboring a secret crush on her. When complications arise that throw Melanie and Dean together over the holiday, will the two realize they're meant to be? Written by www.hallmarkchannel.com Distribuție Legături externe * * [http://itsawonderfulmovie.blogspot.com/2012/03/matchmaker-santa-hallmark-channel.html Matchmaker Santa on the It's a Wonderful Movie blog] *http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Matchmaker_Santa *http://www.cinemagia.ro/filme/matchmaker-santa-594203/ Categorie:Filme din 2012 Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme de televiziune Categorie:Filme Hallmark Channel Categorie:Filme regizate de David S. Cass Sr.